I love New York
by nycforme
Summary: NYC AU mcpriceley, fluffy and smutty with some possesiveness and jealousy thrown in there


—

"What're you doing?" Connor's breath comes out shallow and nervous, Kevin feels Connor's body tense as he pushes himself closer.

"I'm…sorry?" But he doesn't move away, instead he throws his leg over both of Connor's and rests his head on Connor's warm shoulder. It takes a moment for Connor to relax, but eventually he does and he finds Kevin's warm body pressed against his is comforting.

"I thought you didn't want to get serious." Kevin doesn't answer the whisper. Instead, he presses a kiss to Connor's jaw and watches as his eyes flutter shut.

—

"Gimme." Connor snatches the spoon away from Kevin as Kevin answers his phone. He turns his back, his voice quieting as he takes the call. Connor doesn't take it personally, and even if he does it's only a little bit and he has the right to because for some reason it feels right to have Kevin in his kitchen, sharing ice cream with him. Spoon of chocolate ice cream in his mouth, elbows bent against the counter, Connor listens to Kevin's broken whispers in annoyance.

"Who was that?"

"Don't worry about it." Kevin punctuates his sentence by pushing Connor against the counter and pulling him into a slow kiss, before stealing the spoon from his loosened grasp.

"Is he cute?" Connor presses, gasping as Kevin slides the cold dessert onto one of Connor's cheeks.

"He's alright."

"Cuter than me?" Kevin paints Connor's other cheek.

"It's hard to compare opposites. But," He uses his cool tongue to lick the chocolate up, smirking as Connor shivers against him, "you're definitely sweeter."

"Oh, whatta line!" Kevin silences him with a kiss.

—

"Come back to bed." Standing behind Connor, Kevin places an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder.

"I-I was just gonna shower."

"I've worked out with you before, I've seen you sweaty. It's hot as fuck, so are you, come lemme fuck you." He turns Connor around and begins to suck at his neck, finding the spot on his collarbone that brought a groan from his slack mouth.

"But, mm, I'm really gross."

"Dirty is hot. Get on that fucking bed, take your fucking jeans off and close your fucking eyes." Connor obeys.

—

"Where are you going?" Connor asks with a laugh, arms wrapped aroud Kevin's waist and tugging him closer to his hips. Kevin quits struggling and lets Connor kiss his neck, his jaw, his lips.

"I gotta go…" He mutters, attempting to push Connor away, but his fight is weak as Connor begins sucking at Kevin's neck. He rubs his boxers against Kevin's jeans and smiles at the groan he emits.

"Don't leave a mark."

"You don't wanna stay a little longer?" Connor knows he's pushing it, the fact that Kevin spent the entire night twice this week is a miracle.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Don't be clingy, it's not a good look for you." He pushes Connor off of him then kisses his cheek.

"Thanks for last night." Connor is left alone in his apartment, again.

—

Dark high hair, a loose t-shirt clinging to a thin torso, a plump ass in jeans that ride low on bony hips, Kevin is unmistakable from behind. Connor freezes from the other side of the bar, Kevin had cancelled by text saying he was too busy for drinks tonight. But here he was, drinking a margarita in the middle of a musty bar with one arm draped over an unfamiliar man's shoulders. Connor grabs his own margarita and slowly makes his way around the wall of the room, trying to get at least a side view of Kevin's mystery date. He isn't sure whether it hurts less or more that Connor has no idea who he is.

"Connor?" He turns quickly, wanting to make sure Naba doesn't say his name again and draw attention to him. Feeling very much like he was back in high school he creeps back to the bar, snatches Naba's thin wrist and pulls her to the back of the restaurant where no one sits on Saturday nights. Madonna is blaring over the speakers and Naba is bouncing along with the beat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She laughs.

"Kevin is here. With another man."

"That asshole." Her reaction time is shockingly fast.

"Yeah, I don't know what the fuck to do."

"Make him jealous, grab a hot piece of ass and fuck your way out the door."

"Naba!" She giggles, smiling as Arnold appears at her side.

"What? I thought you wanted my advice."

So he follows Naba's ridiculous advice. He grabs a young guy around the waist, a twink if he's being honest, buys him a few margaritas and finds himself grinding him against the bar. The blonde let's out shaky, virgin moans and his sweaty hands clutch at Connor's shirt in a way that's sure to wrinkle, if Connor knew his name he'd sink to using it to scold him. After about a half hour of the twink breathily muttering Connor's name into his ear, Connor pulls him into Kevin's range of vision and bites at his lips. Connor feels Kevin watching, feels everyone watching, and isn't sure whether to be proud or hurt that he isn't stopped on his way to the exit. He pushes the quivering boy out the door then presses his ass against the window, making a show of grasping his hips as he grinds into him.

"Fuck me." The kid mutters, shaking hands wrapped around Connor's neck.

"How old are you?"

"19."

"Not what the age is on your fake ID, I asked how old you are." He bumps his hips up against him and the kid's head lolls back with a groan.

"17." Connor pulls him into a cab, makes sure the kid gets home safely, before heading back to his apartment.

—

"You had a cutie the other night." Kevin slows his pumping down, rubbing his thumb over the head of Connor's leaking cock as he speaks.

"I-what?"

"The twink from the bar." Connor grabs at Kevin's wrist in an attempt to force him to quicken the pace but Kevin continues in his torturously slow way.

"Oh yeah, him, yeah he was-fuck-good." Connor's eyes flutter close with a sigh.

"He looked good."

"That's because he was."

"But, he wasn't me." Kevin stops moving completely. Connor's eyes open and he desperately thrusts his hips in Kevin's direction, confused.

"N-n-no, he wasn't-"

"But you let me see him with you, Con-"

"Only because-"

"Shut up," Kevin squeezes his dick in a way that would hurt if it didn't feel so good, "I wanna hear you say my name, and I want you to remember it every time you go to take a twink's virginity." He sets the pace fast, watching as Connor falls back against the headboard with a load moan.

"Kevin!"

"Louder."

"Kev-IN!"

"Louder."

"KEVIN! KEVIN! KEVIN!" Connor comes with a shutter, goosebumps erupting over his skin as he tries to regain his breath.

"Fuck."

"Mhm," Kevin pulls him into a deep kiss, "god you're so hot."

—

Connor is shocked by the request, but thrilled at the same time. So he meets Kevin in Central Park at noon, smiling when Kevin hands him a pretzel before taking Connor's hand. The sun has a way of leaking through the trees, every few steps sending rays of gold through Kevin's hair and making his warm eyes gleam. They're laughing again, just like they used to, way back before they ever fucked. Even through when they started fucking, when it was easy to keep from getting attached. Until moments like these began to happen more often and Connor began to fall hard and fast for the handsome, talented man who had a witty tongue and charming laugh.

"I miss this." He hears himself saying as they lean over the water on the edge of the yellow bridge, tossing the remaints of the pretzel down to a couple of ducks.

"Me too." Kevin's hand squeezes his and his heart skips a beat.

—

It's nice to be back on the same page, making love every night of the week after sharing long dinners and a few drinks. Connor is beginning to remember what it was like to be young and fresh to the city, Kevin's little mannerisms bring that back. He falls back in love with New York as he falls back into love with Kevin. Kevin's laugh is the rut of the subway down the track, Kevin's voice is all he hears as he crosses the bustling streets, Kevin's style pops out on manequins in every store. Connor finds himself smiling wider, laughing louder, fucking better. Kevin makes the city better, Kevin makes Connor better.


End file.
